Avowal
by Silver pup
Summary: One shot — "It was his wyrd to fail at all of his tasks except one, although through no fault of his own." Brom's life told in 50 themes, 50 sentences.


**Avowal**

Summary: One-shot – "It was his wyrd to fail at all of his tasks except one, although through no fault of his own." Brom's life told in 50 themes, 50 sentences.

Author's Notes: This is a 50 themes, 50 sentences drabble about how Brom's life could have been like. Some things have been left vague and unclear on purpose so it could be interpreted to what the reader wishes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**Avowal  
**_By: Silver pup  
_One-shot

* * *

01: **Apple** – He always loved to eat apples alone when he was younger, but when he got older he found that sharing it with someone important to you was even better.

02: **Autumn** – Fall was his most hated season because it was during that time that he lost so much—his soul, his innocence, his world—at one time.

03: **Bell** – While watching her marry another man, Brom could almost convince himself that the ringing in his ears was from the bells, and not his heart breaking.

04: **Blame** – Contrary to what many people believed, he did not blame anyone but himself for Saphira's death.

05: **Cat** – The only thing he could remember about his older sister before her death was her fondness for cats.

06: **Chance** – He wasn't impulsive by nature, but after tagging along with Morzan and his many adventures it was only natural that his rashness began to rub off eventually.

07: **Dimple** – Morzan has a dimple in his cheek that is only visible when he smiles, which is why only Brom and Aderes have ever seen it.

08: **Dream** – Brom liked to dream of happier days when he lived with Saphira, rather than live out the sad reality that is without her.

09: **Essence** – He didn't know who or what he was praying to, but he still begged with every fiber of his being that in the end it would be Saphira who was waiting for him in the afterlife.

10: **Eve** – Twilight was always his favorite part of day.

11: **Face** – When he stared at Eragon's face hard enough, Brom could trace some features back to Selena, which made his heart feel a little less heavy.

12: **Feather** – Saphira, despite her hard and rough scales, had a very light and gentle touch.

13: **Glass** – He found out the hard way just how delicate Arya's heart really was.

14: **Guilt** – Brom likes to think he protected Selena because he cares for her, but they both know he only did it out of a sense of duty to her deceased father.

15: **Hands** – He always held her hand when they made love, simply because he was afraid that if he didn't then she would fade away.

16: **Hollow** – He didn't understand what Galbatorix meant when he said, "Now, be as hollow as I," until after Saphira died.

17: **Ice** – Brom thinks Arya is a lot like dry ice — so cold that she burns.

18: **Illusion** – If he stared at his face long enough in a mirror, then he could almost see himself aging through the decades.

19: **Join** – Morzan gave him two chances to join him or die: the first time he refused Morzan killed Saphira, and the second time he killed Morzan.

20: **Joy** – He knew that his happiness with her wouldn't last for very long, and wasn't at all surprised when he was ripped away from her only a day after they admitted their feelings for one another.

21: **Kin** – When he first met Morzan he was alone, scared, and homesick; it was only natural that he latch onto the first person that treated him like a brother.

22: **Kill** – Killing was never something he took a particular joy in.

23: **Lose** – As a child he always seemed to be losing things—his boots, his pets, his sense of direction—and as an adult he was still the same.

24: **Love** – After years of love and heartbreak, Brom came to understand that love was a lot like a double-edged blade.

25: **Memory** – His memories were something that always confused him because he could never be sure if what he thought happened wasn't just a dream he imagined.

26: **Mirror** – Murtagh was such a mirror image of his father that Brom couldn't bear to look at him in fear of seeing Morzan instead.

27: **Necklace** – He swore he gave Selena the jade necklace out of a sense duty, and not out of affection.

28: **North** – Carvahall held a lot of important time stones in his life: it was the place his mother came from, the place he met Selena, and the place he found Eragon.

29: **Oath** – After watching his parents struggle through poverty he swore an oath to never be as poor or helpless as them.

30: **Obsidian** – Galbatorix's eyes were very similar to obsidian — hard, dark, and empty.

31: **Perfect** – His life was always far from perfect, but holding her in his arms he could almost believe that it was.

32: **Poppy** – He always knew that Saphira's favorite flowers were poppies, which was why he decided to bury her body in a field of them.

33: **Quill** – When he first joined the Riders he didn't know how to read; so his first memory as a Rider was of his instructor Oromis teaching him.

34: **Quirk** – Oromis once pointed out to him that he always wrinkled his nose whenever he was lying; a fact Morzan always took advantage over.

35: **Rain** – If he ever had a daughter then he wanted to name her Rain because it was his favorite type of weather.

36: **Red** – After killing Morzan he took his sword with him — not as a trophy of victory, but as a bitter reminder of the man he killed.

37: **Sail** – His greatest memory of his father was the one where he taught him how to sail when he was seven-years-old.

38: **Sun** – Saphira's personality always did remind him of the sun — fiery, beautiful, and a vital piece to his life.

39: **Tale** – His name and deeds were legendary tales spoken throughout the realm, but he never saw himself as anything else but a man trying to get by.

40: **Tears** – He found it ironic that he could cry over his broken arm, but not over his broken heart.

41: **Unicorn** – He once asked Saphira if unicorns were real, and to which she answered after a long pause: "Only in memories, my little sprite."

42: **United** – Organizing a group to get rid of Galbatorix wasn't very hard; it was holding them together that was.

43: **Violet** – He sometimes found it disconnecting that Deynor's eyes—a dark, liquid, violet—were the exact same shade as Morzan's.

44: **Vivid** – He found Eragon to be just as vibrant and lively as his mother.

45: **Water** – Growing up in Kuasta taught him many things: the greatest being his love for the sea.

46: **White** – Morzan and he always did love to tease Oromis about how his white hair clashed horribly with his favorite yellow tunic.

47: **Yield** – Sometimes he wondered why he kept on living when it would be so much easier to just give in and die.

48: **Youth** – He always found Deynor's youthful innocence oddly endearing.

49: **Zealot** – Sometimes he found Arya's passion for the Varden a bit overwhelming.

50: **Zero** – He started out in life with many people to care for, but in the end he had no one but himself.

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
